Find My Way Back
by justanoutlaw
Summary: There were several parallel universes. Some where things were completely different, others where just one minuscule change. In the timeline well known by everyone, Daniel Colter was murdered by Cora. However, in another, Regina was able to save him...even though it claimed her life.


There were several parallel universes. Some where things were completely different, others where just one minuscule change. In the timeline well known by everyone, Daniel Colter was murdered by Cora. However, in another, Regina was able to save him...even though it claimed her life.

Daniel had been fired after the incident, as if he wouldn't have quit otherwise. He felt hallow inside, empty. Regina was everything he had ever wanted. How was he to move on when she was gone?

He found a new job, once again a stable hand. The people were kind enough, they gave him a room in their shed as part of his wages. He was still quiet. Did his work, helped their children learn to ride their steed and slept once the day came to a close. Normally, he dreamt of Regina and the life they could've had.

Then one evening, he was visited by someone in his dreams. Himself.

The dream had started as it usually did. He was at Henry and Cora's manor, in the stables, brushing Rocinante's mane. The doors opened and he looked up, expecting to see Regina. Instead, he watched as himself entered.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm you," the other Daniel replied. "Or I was you in a different reality."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"There are different versions of reality. Every story has a chance of working differently. Ours did. Everything was exactly the same until the night Cora caught us with Regina in the stables."

A small smile went across Daniel's face. "She lived?"

"Yes, but you died."

Daniel frowned, dropping the brush from his hand. In some alternate reality, Regina was feeling the same pain he did. She was probably being forced to marry the king. He never wanted that for her, for her to feel the pain she did.

"You can save her," The other Daniel continued. "You can find her, and both of you can live happily ever after."

"But how? How would I get to that timeline?"

"There are magic beans, they can open the portal. Find one and you'll be able to be with Regina. You can have your happy ending."

Daniel woke up the next morning with a plan in mind. He'd find a bean, he'd find a way. He and Regina could live out their happily ever after.

It proved that finding a bean was more difficult than he imagined. No one knew where he could get one. There was one person who could help, the Blue Fairy, but she refused to assist him. She blamed him for Regina's death, if it weren't for him, she'd be married to the king. Daniel couldn't understand how she could want that for her. Weren't fairies supposed to help bring happy endings?

Eventually he came across a bean, but when he reached the Enchanted Forest where Regina was set to be, hardly anyone was there. It was explained to him that Regina had set a curse, one that would bring them all to a land without magic. She had been so heartbroken by his death, that her heart filled with darkness, never to heal.

Daniel felt like giving up. Regina was miserable, she was so out of his reach. There was no other bean, his mission had failed. They were destined to be alone and apart.

Upon realizing Cora was still in this version of events, he took off for safety in a new land, one not affected by the curs. He found work again, he made friends. But he never loved again. His mind stayed on Regina at all times, wondering if wherever she was, she was thinking of him.

A few years later, he found himself trapped in a place called Neverland. He had attempted to save a child he saw being dragged away by a shadow, but it only took them both. He spent decades fighting lost boys and dodging Pan. He didn't age during the time, staying 38 years old, one of the eldest people on the island.

One night, as he slept in his hidden cave, he was visited by the other him once more.

"I failed," Daniel told the angel. "I couldn't find her."

"There's a way," he replied. "Regina, she was cursed once again, in a place called Hyperion Heights. She didn't cast this one, now she's been separated from her son. She doesn't remember who she is or the love we shared with her."

"That makes me feel so much better," Daniel said with an eye roll.

The angel titled his head back, "I can help you get to her. There is a bean hidden on the island. When you get to where she is, you will be adapted to her world, it's not like where you're from. Find the bean and you'll find your true love."

Daniel searched the island, high and low, soon accessing the bean. Clutching in his hand, he shut his eyes and kissed it.

"Bring me to Regina," he whispered.

Throwing it to the ground, a portal opened and he jumped inside. When he came through, he was in a strange city, wearing weird clothes. There were odd looking metal carriages driving about and the buildings didn't at all resemble any village he had been in. Looking around, he spotted a tavern of sorts with a glowing sign that read "Roni's". Perhaps this Roni would know where his Regina was.

Walking inside, he looked around the mostly empty bar. There was a young man using an odd looking typewriter and a woman behind the counter, her back to him.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'm looking for Regina."

The woman turned around and he felt his heart skip a beat. Her hair was shorter and curlier, with bits of blonde in it. Long were her riding clothes and in their place was something resembling a corset, no sleeves and her cleavage was coming out.

But there was no doubting, it was her.

"No Regina here," she said. "I'm Roni, how can I help ya?"

He stared at her for a moment, speechless. He remembered what the angel version of himself had told him. She was cursed to forget. The young man caught him staring.

"She asked you a question," he said.

Roni laughed. "He's fine, Henry."

Daniel blinked, Henry. That was Regina's father's name. This had to be her son. "Sorry, I um...I'm new around here and I was looking for a job. Must have gotten the name wrong."

Roni smiled. "Well, I did just have a bus boy quit. Perhaps I could give you a shot. Here's an application."

She grabbed one along with a pen, pushing it his way. Daniel carried it over to Henry's table, doing his best to fill it out. He glanced over at Henry.

"How well do you know this um, Roni?" He asked.

Henry shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I've just started coming here." He smirked. "I saw the way you were staring at her. I don't think she's seeing anyone. I never see a guy around."

Daniel didn't know what to say in response to that. Yes, it meant she was single. But was she lonely?

There wasn't much he could fill in on the sheet. He put down horse handling for the job experience, but he didn't have references or an address. Roni walked over after awhile and looked it over. She studied his face for a moment.

"I'll cut your pay a bit and let you crash on the pull out in the back," she said.

"You don't have to…"

Roni shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She held out her hand. "Welcome to the team, Daniel Colter."

Daniel smiled and shook it. "Thanks...Roni."


End file.
